


La camicia blu

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il blu è scuro come il mare di notte, forse appena meno cupo e di certo non altrettanto freddo e angosciante. Anzi, in teoria ci sarebbe un che di rassicurante nella tonalità e nella semplicità della stoffa: cotone egiziano di buona fattura ma non eccelso. Niente che non si possa comprare in un qualunque grande magazzino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La camicia blu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questa ff è stata scritta con il prompt che Lori mi ha dato sul mio LJ: "Kurt/Sebastian - Camicia Blu - POV di Sebastian".

****La camicia blu.****  
   
Il blu è scuro come il mare di notte, forse appena meno cupo e di certo non altrettanto freddo e angosciante. Anzi, in teoria ci sarebbe un che di rassicurante nella tonalità e nella semplicità della stoffa: cotone egiziano di buona fattura ma non eccelso. Niente che non si possa comprare in un qualunque grande magazzino.  
Già. Però Sebastian sta toccando il tessuto e si sente tutt’altro che sereno e tranquillizzato.  
Il perché per lui è un mistero. Si tratta soltanto di una camicia blu come ce ne sono tante. Non è particolarmente elegante e neppure vistosa. Non deve essere costata uno sproposito come le altre accanto alle quali l’ha trovata appesa.  
Ma proprio per questo Sebastian non ha avuto alcun bisogno di sbirciare l’etichetta all’interno del colletto per sapere che la camicia blu è un’intrusa nel vestiario di Kurt e che non ha niente a che fare con gli altri capi di abbigliamento conservati in quello stesso armadio.  
Hugo Boss, Ermenegildo Zegna, Calvin Klein, John Galliano e tutti gli altri storcerebbero il naso esattamente come lui nel vedere un taglio, un colore e un cotone tanto banali.  
Cosa diavolo ci fa allora quello straccetto blu nell’armadio di Kurt?  
Sebastian lo studia, domandandoselo e sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
Chissà da quando è lì appeso in bella mostra tra tutte le altre camicie così costose e così diverse.  
Lui non ne ha idea perché, effettivamente, è la prima volta che si mette a curiosare dentro i cassetti e l’armadio di Kurt.  
E perfino ora, con la stoffa blu tra le dita, si domanda perché lo sta facendo.  
Conosce passatempi ben più divertenti e costruttivi, e non sa bene cosa gli sia preso.  
Ok, è rimasto solo in camera da letto mentre Kurt fa una doccia.  
Ok, finché non ha aperto l’armadio si stava annoiando a morte, non aveva sonno e il fatto che metà letto fosse rimasto vuoto e quindi freddo l’aveva infastidito e costretto ad alzarsi: tutto vero. Verissimo. Però non sa comunque spiegarsi com’è finito a curiosare in giro in quella maniera un po’ patetica. Nemmeno fosse una donna single sfiorita che fruga tra i calzini di un tizio rimorchiato al bar la sera prima per puro miracolo alcolico, e nel frattempo spera invano che ne venga fuori uno straccio di storia seria e si chiede come sarebbe vedere i propri reggiseno impadronirsi di metà del cassetto.  
È davvero una cosa idiota. Però la sta facendo.  
Comunque aprendo le due ante a specchio non si aspettava sorprese dal guardaroba di Kurt.  
Non c’era bisogno di guardarci dentro per sapere che era pieno di vestiti griffati e strampalati.  
Li ha trovati, infatti. I classici abiti stile Kurt Hummel per i quali lui prenderà in giro il proprietario fino alla fine dei suoi giorni e che, tra l’altro, gli sembrerebbero orribili indosso a chiunque altro.  
In realtà Sebastian pensa che invece su Kurt facciano un figurone.  
A dirla tutta l’ha sempre pensato, anche quando erano solo due studentelli delle superiori che si scoccavano occhiatacce velenose al di sopra della graziosa testolina fin troppo ingelatinata di Blaine Anderson e battagliavano verbalmente ogni volta che si incrociavano anche solo per sbaglio, dovunque fossero.  
Sì, la verità è che a Kurt quell’accozzaglia di maglioni da donna e pantaloni troppo aderenti, quei completi assurdi o comunque tutta quella roba strana, spesso fino al limite del ridicolo e della decenza, sta bene. Assurdo ma vero.  
Però Sebastian è certo che, perfino nel caso assolutamente inverosimile in cui dovessero smetterla di scopare e basta e si invischiassero chissà come in una relazione vera e propria, lui non glielo dirà mai. O se non altro non lo farà mai troppo spesso. Non più di una volta al giorno, quantomeno.  
E poi se dovesse capitare condirà la cosa con una buona dose di sarcasmo. Forse anche con qualche insulto in tono minore.  
Ai complimenti la gente come Kurt ci prende troppo in fretta l’abitudine e dopo chissà che altro si aspetta.  
Beh, gente come Kurt in realtà ce n’è poca, o se non altro Sebastian non ne conosce. Kurt a suo modo è Kurt ed è unico, ma il senso è quello: troppi complimenti rischiano di creare fastidiose abitudini. Perfino se sono stupidi complimenti sul look e sull’abbigliamento.  
In ogni caso Kurt è decisamente meglio senza nemmeno un vestito addosso. La nudità gli dona più di qualunque impossibile trovata di stilista in andropausa. Su questo Sebastian non ha dubbi.  
Ma a Kurt nudo, mentre saggia la stoffa della camicia blu tra i polpastrelli di indice e pollice, Sebastian non vuole pensare più di tanto.  
Se iniziasse a farlo finirebbe con il distrarsi e non sa perché ma non gli va di lasciar perdere le sue elucubrazioni attuali.  
Al momento preferisce preoccuparsi della camicia misteriosa, anche se è seccato del fatto che quel tipo di riflessione sia così pressante, e anche dal fatto di trovala così irritante.  
Che gli piaccia o meno il suo cervello è tutto un punto interrogativo.  
Cosa ci fa quella robaccia da quattro soldi nell’armadio di Kurt? Ma sul serio!  
Di chi è? Di chi accidenti è? Chi diavolo l’ha lasciata lì dentro?!  
E perché proprio accanto a una delle Hugo Boss che Kurt preferisce e indossa più spesso?  
I pensieri di Sebastian stanno suo malgrado girando in un loop ad alta velocità le cui due curve paraboliche gemelle sono formate da quelle due semplici ma fastidiose domande: _cosa ci fa lì la camicia blu_ e _di chi è la camicia blu_.  
Sono interrogativi ostinati e lui li sente ronzare in testa come vespe irritabili, li avverte perfino sottopelle come un prurito, tanto che a un certo punto molla la manica che aveva trattenuto tra le dita, lasciandola andare come se scottasse, e poi cerca in tutti i modi di scacciare i dubbi dicendosi: «Oh, al diavolo, chi se ne frega!»  
Perché mai dovrebbe importargli, del resto? Lui e Kurt non stanno mica insieme. Scopano di continuo e battibeccano anche peggio che al liceo, ma non sono mica una coppia di piccioncini in amore.  
Non si sono neppure cercati, semplicemente è capitato che si rincontrassero per caso dopo il college, circa un anno prima, durante una festa a cui erano entrambi andati con altri.  
Sebastian non si ricorda nemmeno chi avesse dato quel party e perché. Era stato uno di quelli post-spettacolo, gli pare, ma non ne è poi tanto sicuro e comunque non saprebbe dire nemmeno quale spettacolo.  
Kurt, per quanto ne sa, era stato invitato come giornalista inviato da Vogue.com perché all’epoca collaborava ancora saltuariamente con il sito, mentre lui c’era andato perché in quel periodo si scopava uno di Broadway.  
O forse sarebbe meglio dire che in quel periodo scopava con diversa gente di Broadway. Per quanto, a voler essere ancora più esatti e accurati si potrebbe affermare senza paura di smentite che lui si è scopato praticamente mezza Broadway, anche se non tutti quelli che a suo tempo si faceva erano attori come il tizio a cui ora gli pare di ricordare che la festa fosse dedicata.  
Ma potrebbe anche limitarsi a dire che era andato a quella festa per lavoro.  
Da quando, finito il college, ha deciso che lo spettacolo non  lo interessava più di tanto come protagonista, ma che in compenso adorava stroncare la gente nel ruolo di critico, ha fatto carriera sin troppo in fretta.  
Ha alla lettera bruciato parecchie tappe grazie soprattutto al suo fiuto e al suo talento nello scrivere con un certo sarcasmo, ma anche alla faccia tosta e a un uso mirato di internet.  
Inoltre, agli esordi, il successo gli ha sorriso non solo per le sue doti giornalistiche ma in buona parte per via della facilità con cui era capace di inchiodare su un materasso le persone giuste e per come era riuscito quasi sempre a farle supplicare e promettere mari e monti in cambio di una preghiera esaudita. E quelli che non si erano degnati di pregare avevano comunque avuto il loro bel da fare a gemere senza ritegno e blaterare cose senza senso.  
Sebastian ha sempre saputo che vantarsene è poco elegante, ma non ritiene che sia poi così poco chic, finché si limita a farlo solo con se stesso.  
Dunque perché non essere sinceri? È un ottimo critico e scopa da dio. Così stanno i fatti.  
Sono due cose che gli hanno sempre dato la massima soddisfazione.  
Tra l’altro uno dei risultati finali del suo essere diventato quasi da un giorno all’altro uno dei più famosi critici e giornalisti di settore, a parte una bella macchina sportiva, il loft in centro e parecchi bigliettoni in banca, è che un sacco di attori di musical e aspiranti tali lo temono come il fuoco ma hanno comunque una voglia matta di saltargli dentro le mutande, perfino quando lui si diverte a spiazzarli avvisandoli prima che finiranno comunque stroncati.  
Quando si tratta del lavoro però è incorruttibile. Non c’è mai stata scopata che potesse convincerlo a scrivere una recensione positiva su uno schifo di performance, né c’è mai stata delusione sotto le lenzuola o sveltina mancata che l’abbia portato a stroncare una buona performance sul palcoscenico.  
Però la gente ci ha sempre provato lo stesso.  
Sebastian ha perso il conto di tutti quelli che finora hanno tentato di farsi dare una valutazione decente passando dal suo letto. Quando li stronca dicono di odiarlo, ma dopo un po’ finisce che ci riprovano.  
Il fatto di essere tanto temuto e nello stesso tempo tanto richiesto all’inizio gli pareva uno spasso.  
Con il passare del tempo, però, lo ha trovato sempre meno divertente. Adesso non si prende nemmeno più la briga di rispondere a certe mail, telefonate o messaggi, rispedisce indietro fiori e cioccolatini – beh, quello comunque l’ha sempre fatto e non senza un breve brivido di raccapriccio – e lascia alla sua assistente Christine il compito di minacciare con diffide legali i più insistenti e scatenati che proprio non vogliono saperne di un due di picche, per quanto lampante. Lei pare divertircisi un mondo.  
Comunque, anche a prescindere dall’ambiente di Broadway, sono secoli ormai che non scopa in giro in quel modo.  
Deve essere per via della noia. Alla lunga perfino tutta quella ginnastica da letto era diventata una cosa già vissuta e senza sapore.  
Le minestre riscaldate non sono roba per lui. Mai state.  
Kurt è l’unico con cui non si è mai annoiato a morte, pur continuando ad andarci a letto già da un pezzo.  
Qualche volta Sebastian se ne rende conto e fa mentalmente spallucce.  
Non è mica una questione sentimentale, si tratta solo di saper cogliere un’ottima opportunità per viziare se stesso.  
Intanto da quando Kurt ha deciso che preferisce la moda al canto e alla recitazione lui può portarselo a letto anche ogni singola notte senza bisogno di sentir blaterare anche lui sul proprio ruolo in questo o in quel musical, sulle audizioni, o su come sarebbe meraviglioso ricevere una buona critica per sé, per il proprio cugino cantante, per il proprio fidanzato regista, per il fratello del nipote dell’addetto al camerino, e bla, bla, bla…  
E poi, ed è la cosa più importante di tutte, Kurt scopa bene e sa farsi scopare.  
Fa entrambe le cose in maniera particolarmente soddisfacente. Ed è dotato di un notevole spirito d’iniziativa e di un’inventiva stupefacente e apparentemente illimitata.  
Quando Sebastian è con lui non ha bisogno di sperare che le cose finalmente si scaldino al punto giusto ed entrino nel vivo, una buona volta.  
Con Kurt non deve sbattersi ogni volta per cercare di raggiungere da zero quel minimo di sintonia senza cui perfino fottersi un dio greco dà ben poca soddisfazione.  
Con lui Sebastian non ha bisogno di scoprire nuovi punti erogeni, anche se poi finisce sempre per farlo sia su se stesso che su Kurt.  
E una volta che li ha trovati non deve neppure costringersi a mandarli a mente, tanto Kurt sa comunque rinfrescargli per bene la memoria la volta successiva.  
Kurt per certi versi non è affatto impegnativo.  
Sebastian alla fine si sente sempre appagato e  prima di cominciare non deve sorbirsi imbarazzanti cilecche altrui dovute all’ansia da prestazione, né deve assillarsi in nessun modo o cercare una maniera per non far sembrare le scopate tutte uguali. Ed è proprio per questo che invece gli viene voglia di impegnarsi al massimo per lasciare Kurt del tutto esterrefatto e a corto di fiato.  
È strano dirlo di qualcuno che scopa così bene, ma in pratica Kurt è rilassante.  
Ogni volta, fin dal primo istante in cui si accende la scintilla e smettono di pungolarsi a parole per iniziare a spogliarsi, Sebastian può spegnere il cervello ed essere sicuro che alla fine non si ritroverò solo sudato e con i capelli in uno stato pietoso, ma anche pienamente sazio e appagato.  
Inoltre Kurt è abbastanza granitico da non finire in briciole per un po’ di sano sarcasmo e anche il fatto che in realtà non abbia paura di lui e gli tenga davvero testa non è male. Se non altro così entrambi possono mantenere la lingua in esercizio anche quando non sono impegnati a usarla per far mugolare l’altro a più non posso.  
E poi con Kurt lui può essere sempre e solo se stesso, e sa il cielo quanto invece nel mondo del giornalismo gli tocca fingere ogni giorno. Anche solo nel senso che deve sempre mostrarsi perfino più cinico e avvelenato di quel che è già di suo fin da quando era un ragazzino.  
Non che non ci si diverta, ma ogni tanto ne ha voglia come di chiedere al suo dentista di trapanargli un ascesso senza anestesia.  
Kurt invece non gli comporta questo tipo di fatica. Sfottere Kurt ed essere acido con lui in una certa maniera non è mai un dovere, per questo rimane uno spasso. Inoltre con qualcuno che sa difendersi come lui c’è più gusto.  
Uccidere un uomo morto alla lunga è la cosa più noiosa del mondo.  
Ma soprattutto Sebastian apprezza il fatto che Kurt non gli lecchi mai il culo solo per blandirlo.  
Beh, poi ovviamente lui potrebbe tirar fuori battutine a doppio senso per secoli solo usando le parole _Kurt_ , _culo_ e _leccare_ , ma quello è tutto un altro discorso.  
Però potrebbe farlo, sì. Sarebbero battute volgari, certo, e decisamente scontate, ma volendo potrebbe tirarne fuori un mucchio. Del resto Kurt potrebbe fare altrettanto.  
Solo che vorrebbe dire ritornare sul pensiero di Kurt nudo e Sebastian sta ancora riflettendo sulla camicia ed è ben deciso a non lasciarsi distrarre dall’enigma che quel pezzo di stoffa blu rappresenta. Per nessun motivo.  
Perdere tempo a ideare stupidi giochini di parole di dubbio gusto non chiarirebbe il mistero della camicia blu. No, nemmeno un pochino!  
Perché, ok, lui e Kurt non stanno insieme, no, ma Sebastian vorrebbe comunque sapere chi è l’imbecille senza un briciolo di buongusto in fatto di vestiti che ha lasciato quella cavolo di schifezza nell’armadio di Kurt e perché diavolo Kurt la stia conservando. E chissà da quanto tempo, per giunta.  
La cosa gli dà sui nervi, c’è poco da fare.  
Lo infastidisce così tanto che a tratti gli pare di voler sapere anche perché gli dà così tanta noia, ma un attimo dopo cambia idea. No, non gli interessa. Non è quello il punto!  
Preferisce continuare a chiedersi di chi sia la camicia. Anzi, no, non vuol sapere neanche quello.  
Non sa come gli sia venuto in mente, ma all’improvviso decide che piuttosto che scoprire a chi appartiene vuole scopare con Kurt mentre Kurt la indossa.  
Anzi, no, no: meglio ancora mentre è lui stesso a indossarla.  
Ecco, sì, vuol scopare con quella stupida roba blu addosso e senza coprirsi con nient’altro.  
Vuole farlo subito e ovunque sia possibile, magari perfino dentro lo stupidissimo armadio. Di sicuro _contro_ un’anta dello stupidissimo armadio. Specialmente perché è a specchio!  
Vuole indossare la camicia blu e darsi da fare perché Kurt sia costretto a slacciare un bottoncino dietro l’altro per baciargli i capezzoli, il petto e gli addominali. Con molta lentezza. Un bottone alla volta. Un morso alla volta. Un centimetro di pelle alla volta. Senza mani!  
E dopo, con la camicia finalmente sbottonata, farà in modo che Kurt lo prenda in bocca aggrappandosi a quel cotone insulso e inopportuno.  
L’idea gliel’ha già fatto diventare duro.  
Sì, intende farsi fare un pompino da record appoggiato contro quell’imbecillissimo armadio e con quell’idiotissima camicia addosso, e dopo che sarà venuto lui e Kurt potranno finalmente trasferirsi sul letto, o sul tappeto davanti al letto.  
Sì! Sfiora ancora la stoffa con due dita e annuisce convinto.  
Oh, sì!  
Stupida camicia blu!  
Sebastian si concede un mezzo sorriso e immagina che Kurt smani dalla voglia di levargliela per potergli mordere le spalle e quel punto delle braccia in cui di solito gli lascia sempre qualche segno violaceo e vorace a furia di baci.  
Oh, sì, sì, sì! Assolutamente!  
Kurt non ne ha ancora idea ma lui intende farlo morire dalla voglia di levargli quel cencio blu di dosso.  
Sebastian annuisce e pensa che quando lui e Kurt avranno finito non avrà comunque la minima importanza scoprire chi sia stato o sia ancora il proprietario della camicia, tanto ormai la stoffa avrà il suo odore.  
Quando avranno finito chiunque verrà a riprendersela dovrà fare i conti con il fatto che a Kurt torneranno in mente solo il suo uccello e il suo sapore ogni santa volta che la vedrà.  
Di più: Sebastian è pronto a impegnarsi abbastanza da far sì che Kurt ripensi al suo sapore ogni santa volta che vedrà una camicia blu in vita sua, perfino se non fosse quella che lui al momento sta sfilando con lentezza solenne dalla gruccia di legno chiaro.  
Quando la indossa sul suo viso non si dipinge un’espressione di sfida, perché non avrebbe senso: per come la vede lui è una gara già vinta, determinato com’è.  
Oh, senza dubbio! Mai stato altrettanto deciso in vita sua.  
Infatti si dà un’occhiata nello specchio e pensa che più che di chi sta per cimentarsi in una gara ha l’aria di chi ha già vinto.  
E perché non dovrebbe averla?  
Quando avrà finito Kurt si ritroverà così a corto di fiato da non riuscire a fare altro che a singhiozzare in cerca dell’aria con cui riempirsi i polmoni, il proprietario della camicia blu sarà dimenticato come se non fosse mai esistito e lui forse si concederà anche un’oretta di sonno prima di proporre una cena in centro. In uno di quei ristoranti eleganti in cui con una camicia simile non ti lascerebbero mai entrare.  
Mentre lo pensa Sebastian finisce di indossarla e il suo sorriso si allarga. I bottoni sono tutti nelle asole, solo il primo sul collo e quelli sulle maniche sono rimasti strategicamente slacciati.  
Il cotone è dozzinale e il taglio è un disastro, ma se non altro mette in risalto la lunghezza delle sue gambe. E il colore gli dona.  
Inoltre la stoffa è lunga abbastanza da coprire quasi tutta la sua erezione svettante e arrossata, ma lascia intravvedere le natiche in un modo che Sebastian per primo trova invitante, come se fosse il riflesso di un altro quello che sta rimirando compiaciuto nella specchiera dell’armadio.  
È inutile, Kurt non ha la minima possibilità di uscirne vivo!  
Sebastian fa giusto in tempo a pensarlo, e poi sente scattare la serratura della porta del bagno.  
Va incontro a Kurt con un paio di ampie falcate appositamente un po’ più energiche del solito e continua a sorridere, ma sa che la sua espressione ora più che divertita è predatoria.  
Oh, Kurt Hummel non è mai stato altrettanto spacciato!  
Il nodo dell’accappatoio non gli oppone la minima resistenza  e lo stesso può dirsi della pelle di Kurt poco più giù dell’attaccatura di un orecchio.  
Sebastian la succhia per un istante, godendosi il profumo di pulito e il sapore comunque un po’ salato, e poi allunga le mani per iniziare a farle scorrere sotto la spugna.  
Per una manciata di lunghissimi attimi non riesce più a pensare a niente che non sia il corpo di Kurt ancora accaldato dalla doccia e un po’ umido e morbido sotto le sue dita e le sue labbra.  
E poi si accorge che Kurt sta strattonando la stoffa blu e sta cercando di ricomporsi il tanto necessario da mettere insieme un paio di parole.  
«Non mi dispiace proprio l’idea di un bis» lo sente sforzarsi di dire senza far tremolare la voce, «ma dobbiamo proprio farlo mentre indossi una camicia di Finn? Non so come ti sia venuta l’idea, ma non sono certo di poterla trovare esattamente eccitante.»  
Solo in quel momento Sebastian alza lo sguardo e se ne accorge: Kurt non stava trattenendo i gemiti, cercava solo di non ridere.  
Ci sta ancora provando, ma non sembra ottenere poi questo grande successo.  
Per un attimo Sebastian sente di odiarlo.  
Sì, lo odia. Lui, la camicia blu e quel cetriolo troppo cresciuto in altezza del suo fratellastro!  
Stupido Kurt, stupida camicia e imbecille di un Finn Hudson!  
Sebastian li detesta e si rende conto di aver fatto una delle peggiori figuracce di tutta sua esistenza. Sa che ora levarsi di dosso la camicia blu sarà tutt’altro che un’esperienza eccitante e trionfale.  
Però Kurt ha uno sguardo talmente acceso di divertimento che per quanto lui lo stia odiando più che sentirsi frustrato gli scappa da ridere.  
Perciò lo fa, si arrende e ride con la gola rovesciata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi.  
Stupidissima camicia blu!  
Beh, in ogni caso non appena se la sarà tolta Kurt dovrà cancellarsi quel sorriso dalla faccia.  
Sarà comunque troppo impegnato ad ansimare per riuscire ancora a ridacchiare come un pagliaccio!  
   



End file.
